Over in the Forest
by Brave Eagles
Summary: You wonder if what happen to the old forest if any two-legs did not finish the road at all. A new threat comes to the forest, three apprentice must stop the evil and become heroes to all clans.


**A/N: What if the forest was not destroy but the clans did not know.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**OakClan**

**Leader: **Branchstar: white tom with blue eyes and black stripes. **Apprentice Frozepaw.**

**Deputy:** Littleleaf: black and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Icehope: brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes.

**Warriors: **Smokewhisker: black tom with green eyes and white paws.

Oakwhisker: brown tom with blue eyes and white stripes.

Rosewhisker: ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white stripes.

Fawn-eye: brown she-cat with ember eyes and white spots.

Kindheart: black tom with green eyes and white spots.

Ivywhisker: black she-cat with blue eyes and brown stripes. **Apprentice Leafpaw**

Gracewhisker: grey she-cat with green eyes and black stripes.

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw: brown she-cat with blue eyes and black tail.

Frozepaw: white tom with green eyes and grey spots.

**Queens:** Flight-eye: black she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. Mother of Larkkit, Applekit, and Mapplekit.

Voleear: silver she-cat with green eyes and black stripes. Mother of Greykit, Firekit, Seakit, and Reedkit.

**Kits:** Larkkit: brown she-cat with green eyes and black stripes.

Applekit: black she-cat with green eyes and white spots.

Mapplekit: brown tom with green eyes and white paws.

Greykit: grey tom with green eyes and black stripes.

Firekit: firey ginger tom with green eyes and white paws.

Seakit: grey she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes.

Reedkit: brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**WaveClan**

**Leader:** Splashstar: grey she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes.

**Deputy:** Honeywave: ginger tom with green eyes and black stripes. **Apprentice Otterpaw**

**Medicine Cat: **Oceanwave: grey tom with blind blue eyes and black paws.

**Warriors:** Nightheart: black she-cat with green eyes and white stripes.

Wavewhisker: black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes.

Rockwhisker: grey tom with green eyes and black stripes. **Apprentice Echopaw**

Tawnyheart: black she-cat with blue eyes and white spots.

Proud-eye: brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.

Joyheart: black she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Apprentices: **Otterpaw: brown tom with green eyes and black stripes.

Echopaw: black she-cat with green eyes and white tail.

**BreezeClan**

**Leader: **Rockstar: grey she-cat with blue eyes and black spots.

**Deputy: **Smudgewhisker: black and white tom with green eyes. **Apprentice Oakpaw**

**Medicine Cat: **Nosewind: grey she-cat with blue eyes and black spots.

**Warriors:** Meadowheart: brown tom with green eyes and black stripes.

Mark-eye: black she-cat with green eyes and heart mark on her paw.

Kickstrike: black tom with blue eyes and white paws.

Littlerock: black she-cat with green eyes and white tail.

Rocklittle: grey tom with blue eyes and black stripes.

Mouseair: grey she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

**Apprentice: **Oakpaw: brown tom with green eyes and black stripes.

* * *

**Prologue**

Oakpaw of BreezeClan look up into the sky and saw there was no clouds in sky. So did Otterpaw of WaveClan and Leafpaw of OakClan. Leafpaw said, "They must made it to their new home." Branchstar said, "I'm happy for them I'll tell the clan right now. All cats that are old enough to hunt and climb trees come down for a clan meeting." Leafpaw saw many of the kits come outside. Branchstar said, "The clans that use to be living our place have made it to their home. Let's celebrate with a feast." Leafpaw walk towards her mentor Ivywhisker who was talking to Firekit and Greykit, saw that she was busy so she left. Branchstar and Littleleaf sharing tounges together. Leafpaw walks toward

Oakpaw walks towards the tunnel that connects all of the territories together. He saw Leafpaw and Otterpaw talking to each other nobody knew that he had a crush on Leafpaw ever since met each other. Otterpaw was his sister but they were separated cause of their parents. A ghost appears in front of them and they all bow towards the ghost. The Ghost said, "Never give up hope with your weakness." Otterpaw said, "Did she just give us a prophecy?" Oakpaw said, "I don't know we need to figure out this prophecy." That's then they heard a noise coming from the entrance of the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger do you like and sorry for this chapter being short. Next time I will have more.**


End file.
